


Our Teenage Dream

by silkysilmae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Ymir getting really confused and frustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkysilmae/pseuds/silkysilmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista Lenz is the girl of Ymir's dreams.<br/>Literally, she keeps on appearing in Ymir's dreams and Ymir has no idea what to do about this. But Ymir needs a lead singer for the band or else they may never make it big, so she simply pretends the dreams never happened and that she has never seen Krista before in her life. But as Krista and Ymir get closer and closer and the dreams continue, Ymir starts to realize that Krista Lenz really is the girl of her dreams in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Literal Girl of Her Dreams

_“Ymir…”_

_I stare into the deep blue eyes of the girl in front of me. Her blonde hair falls delicately over her face and reaches just below her shoulders. She stares back earnestly, reaching out to me._

_"_ _Ymir.”_

_Her soft hands touch my face. I instinctively try to pull away, but for some reason I can’t. I can’t move at all. Something is holding me down. It’s hot and wrapped all around me, holding me in place. Her gentle voice continues to call my name, but I can’t find my own voice to reply._

_“_ _Ymir.”_

_Who are you?_

_“Ymir.”_

_Why do you keep saying my name?_

_“Don’t leave.”_

_What?_

_“Come back.”_

_I can’t move._

_“Please.”_

_I don’t know what to do._

_“Ymir.”_

_I’m sorry._

_“Wake up.”_

_I don’t understand._

_“Come back to me.”_

_I don’t know who you are._

~~~

            “Ymir, wake up!!”

           

            My eyes snap open and I groan, rolling over. I’m in the basement still, laying on my parents old ass couch. I don’t think even they know how long we’ve had this thing. I pull myself up slowly, resting on my elbow as I use my other hand to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. Eren is standing in front of me.

           

            “The fuck, Eren? How’d you get in here…” I mumbled.

           

            “We need to talk.” He says, ignoring my question. “Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt were going to come too, but couldn’t. Told me to pass on the message for them.”

           

            I stare at him long and hard, too tired to yell at him for ignoring my question which still seemed rather relevant to our situation. Seriously, how the fuck did this kid get in here?

           

            “Yea okay… whatever… what is it?”

           

            “Bad news or good news first?”

           

            “For fucks sake, Jaeger-“

           

            “Just pick one.” I roll my eyes and sigh.

           

            “…Good news.”

           

            “Your band got scouted, he said the Wall Breakers had the potential to make it big.”

           

            I smile and lay back down, letting out a sigh of relief. “Hell yea…”

           

            “But he said that you won’t make it far until you find a proper lead singer.”

           

            My smile faded and I groaned. “Not so hell yea…”

           

            “If you don’t find one by next month he’ll back out on you.”

           

            I let out another sigh, throwing my arm over my eyes. “You’ve gotta be kidding…”

           

            Eren didn’t move from where he was standing. I closed my eyes, going over my options. How am I going to find a decent lead singer that everyone would get along with in a month? You can’t just pick someone whose good at singing and live a happy fucking life, you gotta at least _like_ that person, and I was a picky person.

           

            Well, not really. I liked a lot of people, it was just getting them to like me that was the problem. I’m a little difficult. I have this disease called “asshole-itus”. There is no cure.

           

            “Make some flyers… we’d better start with some interviews…” I ordered, sitting back up and throwing my legs over the edge of the couch so that my feet touched the floor.

           

            “You want me to do it alone?” I knew Eren was scowling at me, which I would probably do too if someone piled that much work on me, but right now I didn’t care. I needed to think.

           

            “Have Armin help you or something… I’ll come by later.” I stood up, still not looking at Eren and made my way to the bathroom before he could say anything else.

           

            I closed the door behind me and locked it before turning to the mirror. I looked pretty great for someone who had just pulled two all-nighters in a row. Well, almost two. I don’t have that much power over my sleeping schedule yet. It’s kind of a pain.

           

            I turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up before stripping down and hopping in. It wasn’t until now that I remembered that dream I had. Letting the water run over my body, I stared at the shower wall trying to remember everything about it. I closed my eyes, repainting each scene in my mind and going over everything she told me.

           

            Who was she? How did she know me? Why did she want me to “come back to her”? When did I leave? Hundreds of questions ran through my mind one by one, all remaining unanswered. I had never seen that girl before, and yet I knew her.

           

            “It feels more like a memory than a dream…” I mumbled, opening my eyes and running my hand through my hair. I shouldn’t dwell on it too much though, I’ve got a long month ahead of me. Dreams are just dreams, it probably doesn’t mean anything.

~~~

            I took a deep breath, readjusting my clip and smoothing out my jacket before knocking on Eren’s door. I could hear Reiner’s loud voice on the other side of the door, so I guess the others are already here.

           

            Armin opened it and smiled once we made eye contact. I lifted the corners of my mouth slightly as a reply before letting them fall back down to a straight line.

           

            “’Sup.” I said in a cool tone. Armin nodded, stepping to the side and opening the door wider.

           

            “Hi Ymir. Everyone else is already here. We were about to get ready spread around the flyers, but thought we should wait for you.” I nodded and walked in, heading straight for the living room where I heard the voices. Armin closed the door behind me and jogged up to my side, walking into the room with me.

           

            It was a large room with green walls and a wooden floor that was covered by a large carpet. On the far side of the room there was a fireplace and hanging over it was the TV. Directly in front of it was one of those huge ass sofas that came in three pieces. One for one wall, another that you could fit into a corner or some shit, and then another straight piece that was up against the other wall. In front of it was a nice coffee table with the flyers scattered over it in piles.

           

            Annie looked up from the piles to acknowledge my arrival me and nodded. I nodded back, giving a small wave. She didn’t talk much, but she was a fun person. You just had to get used to the seemingly emotionless and cold aura she gave off.

           

            Armin walked over to the couch where Eren was sitting and sat down next to him. Eren had an English textbook in front of him and he was scowling down at it. Armin continued the study session I probably interrupted and I began to walk over to the coffee table where Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt were all sitting.

           

            Reiner was telling Bertholdt one of his stories. He was so into the story that he didn’t even notice that I had come in until Bertholdt looked up and nudged his boyfriend with his shoulder. Reiner stopped mid-sentence and looked up at me. He broke out into a grin and waved me over to sit between him and Annie.

           

            “Well look who finally showed up! Where’ve you been?” Reiner asked as I sat down on the floor. Annie scooted over a bit, giving me enough room to get comfortable. I mumbled a ‘thanks’ before turning to Reiner and propping my elbows on the table.

           

            “I just needed a little while to myself to think. So, what’ve we got?” I asked, gesturing to the flyers. I picked one up, scanning over it.

           

            “We printed 200 copies, all stating that we need a lead singer for our band, the Wall Breakers. Auditions and interviews begin on Saturday at your house from 1 pm to 5 pm.” Bertholdt explained, pointing to several areas on the flyer where I could find the basic information. I read through everything and nodded my head.

           

            “These are fine. But don’t we need a permit to hang up all these or something?” I pointed out, looking at everyone’s faces. Annie spoke up.

           

            “Armin took care of that for us. His dad will be here soon with the permit.”

           

            “Perfect. Everyone start putting the fliers in bags, we’re heading out the moment he gets here.” Everyone agreed and grabbed some shopping bags Eren had laid out for us and carefully packed them with the piles of fliers.

           

            Armin’s dad arrived 10 minutes after we had packed all the flyers into separate bags and handed Armin the permit. We all thanked him and Armin handed it to me.

           

            “If you need anything else, just come back here.” Armin said as we walked out the door. I gave him my thanks and stood in Erens driveway with Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt.

           

            We went over our routes. Reiner had the North part of town, Annie got the East side and Bertholdt got the West side. I had South. Satisfied, we split up and went in our separate directions. We had plans to meet back up at my place to clean up the basement for the interviews.

           

            Time to get to business.

~~~

           

            I marched up and down each street, going into various stores and restaurants and asking them to display my flyers in their windows. So far everyone was nice enough to display them. I had the majority of the South side covered within 2 hours.

           

            I made it to the edges of the South side and turned around, taking a new route on the way back to make sure I got most of the shops. I took out my phone to send out a text to everyone else that I was almost done but I stopped halfway when I noticed a billboard just a few yards in front of me. I put my phone into my back pocket leaving the text unfinished and ran up to it. I pulled out a flyer and stapled it to the board, stepping back and admiring my work.

           

            “I guess that’s it…” I mumbled. I pulled out my phone, finishing the text while I continued to walk back to my house. I hit ‘send’ and put my phone back into my pocket. As I turned to reach for my bag to put back the stapler, I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. I stopped, turning back towards the billboard. They were standing in front of it, staring at my flyer.

           

            I smiled and straightened my back, straightening my hair and smoothing out my shirt before cooly making my way over. However, halfway there I examined the figure and froze, my breath hitching.

           

            She had a small, delicate frame. Her blonde hair framed her face, her blue eyes scanning over the flyer. Her pink lips mouthed along slightly as she read the flyer, and her soft hands clutched the strap of her bag that hung at her side. She wore a light pink dress that hung just a little below her mid-thigh and a white sweater that exposed her shoulder, its sleeves stopping at her mid arm.

           

            The girl from my dream.

           

            I stared at her, unsure of what to do. She hadn’t noticed me yet, so I could still run if I wanted to, but I also wanted to talk to her if she was interested in the band.

           

            Goddammit me, so what if you saw her in some weird dream you had? She doesn’t need to know that. No one does, because that’s actually kind of creepy. Besides, maybe talking to her will answer some of those questions you had.

           

            It probably wouldn’t, but I can hope.

           

            Once I decided that it was a dumb move to just walk away, I pulled myself from my thoughts and looked up to find an empty sidewalk. I stared at the spot where she was standing, then glanced around. She was gone.

           

            “What the hell?” I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. Whatever, she’ll probably come to the auditions anyways. She seemed pretty interested.

           

            Sighing, I turned back around and began to walk back to my house, a weight on my shoulders.

~~~

_I stare at the knife in my hands, the sun rising behind me. I take a deep breath and turn to face the girl standing behind me. She’s coated in a layer of dirt and grime head to toe and her hair is a mess, barely holding on to the hair tie holding it back, and yet her beauty still shines. She’s staring at me, her eyes glistening with confusion and fear._

_I don’t know what I’m doing here. I don’t know why she’s looking at me like that, and I have no idea what I’m getting ready to do, but I feel like I should say something. I have no idea what I’m supposed to say, but the words pour from my mouth as though they were on instinct._

_“I have no right to tell you how to live your life. So consider it my wish.” I pause to stare back down at the knife, then look back up at her. “Live your life with your head held high.”_

 

_“Eh…?”_

_Before she can say anything else, my legs move on their own and suddenly I’m running to the edge of the tower. Her eyes widen and she lurches forward, holding her hands in the air._

 

_“Ymir!? Wait a second!”_

 

_I avoid her attempt to stop me and jump off the ledge. The wind gushes around me and I look down to see what awaits me at the bottom. Once I see them, fear consumes me. Their bloodshot eyes follow me as I fall to their awaiting hands. Their giant mouths are drooling and opening and closing in excitement. I notice a few have blood coating their teeth and pouring from their lips._

 

_And yet, my body doesn’t stop. I glare down at the monsters filled with the desire to annihilate each and every single one of them._

 

_I’ll kill them all, for her._

 

_I bring the knife to my hand, slicing it. Blood pours from the wound and in a burst of hot steam I feel something hot and burning envelop me, tightly gripping me to itself, but it doesn’t hurt. I feel it expanding, taking form, and when I open my eyes again I let out a roar, grabbing one of them by the head and slamming it into the wall. I swing around and hold myself over it and bite deeply into the nape of its neck, ripping out the flesh. Steam rises from the wound and blood pours everywhere only to dissolve in seconds. In minutes, it is nothing but a burning skeleton lying motionless on the ground._

 

_This is my goal._

~~~

            I groggily open my eyes and yawn, sitting back up. Annie is laying at my feet, asleep. Next to me Reiner is curled up with Bertholdt, snoring loudly. I groan and move away slowly, so as not to wake up anyone. I’m coated in sweat and I have to wait a moment before standing out of fear of my legs giving up. I’m terrified, but I also feel content.

 

            I pull myself up off the floor. We’re in the basement, an empty box of pizza and cups scattered around us. We were cleaning up the basement and then ended up watching movies and ordering pizza.

 

            Accidental sleepovers are common with us. I’ll have to mention that to our new lead singer.

 

            I trudge up the stairs and turn the corner into the kitchen. I take out some bagels from the pantry and put two into the toaster. While they cook I lay out some butter and jam before moving over to the coffee machine. While I pour water into the pot I hear a grunt from downstairs and heavy footsteps as someone makes their way up the stairs. I look up and see Annie, rubbing her shoulders as she sleepily walks into the kitchen and grabs the cereal from the pantry.

 

            “Coffee?” I ask.

 

            “Please…” She groans and plops onto one of the stools, resting her head on the counter.

 

            “Alrighty.” I say as I grab a second cup from the stack. Annie doesn’t move and continues to lay on my counter, an empty bowl resting next to her head.

 

            The toaster lets out a ding and I walk over to it, grabbing my bagels and putting them onto a plate. I walk back over to the pantry and grab the cheerios, opening the box and setting it down next to Annie, doing the same with the milk.

 

            She lets out a grunt in response and I start to spread some of the butter onto one of the bagels, then jam on the other.

 

            “Bertie and Reiner still sleepin’?” I ask once Annie rises her head and finally starts to make her bowl of cereal. She nods and starts to slowly shove spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth almost mechanically, scowling into the bowl.

 

            Sleepy Annie is the best Annie. Well, for watching anyways.

 

            We sit in silence for a few minutes and I take this time to put away the milk, butter and jam to make sure they’re still cold for Bertholdt and Reiner.

 

            “Bad dream?” Annie mumbled, looking up at me. I pick up one of the bagels and take a bite, shrugging my shoulders.

 

            “Somethin’ like that… How’d you know?”

 

            “You woke me up… you looked really scared.” Images of those monsters below me as I fell flashed through my mind and I just shook my head.

 

            “It was nothing… just a dream.” I say and take another bite. A few minutes pass and I’m already done with one bagel before I notice that Annie hasn’t moved. I look up to find that she’s still staring at me and I groan. She knows something weird is happening, she always does even when I try my best to hide it.

 

            You think the creepy thing about Annie would be her habit of staring at people, or the fact that 98% of the time she shows 0 emotions, or maybe even how she always seems to be planning how to murder you but no, no, it’s the fact that she always knows when something’s up with you. _Every single fucking time._ And it’s never the things that don’t really matter, she only seems to notice it if it’s something really freaky. And she _always_ _knows_ when it’s freaky.

 

            I sigh, giving in. There’s no point fighting it.

 

            “I saw a girl.”

 

            “A girl…?”

 

            “Yes.” Annie stares at me and I stare back.

 

            “Can I hear more about this girl?” She pushes her bangs away from her face and I know I’m trapped. She only does that when she’s interested.

 

            “I saw her in my dream last night too. The exact same girl. Isn’t that weird? But then yesterday I saw her, like, in real life. She was standing in front of a billboard staring at our flyer and she looked just like the girl in my dreams just less… terrified and confused.”

 

            Annie stares at me for a long time before shrugging and looking down into her cereal, taking a bite.

 

            “Yea… that’s weird. You should talk to her.”

 

            “About what? ‘Hey, I’m Ymir and I have no idea who you are but you’re literally the girl of my dreams’? You know I suck at that shit…” I sigh and go back to the coffee machine, pouring two cups of coffee. Annie takes one giving a small ‘thanks’ before setting it down and looking at me.

 

            “Well if she was looking at our flyer then maybe she likes singing. Start with that.” I grunt and we sit in silence. A long time passes and Annie finishes off her cereal, putting the bowl in the sink. She pauses before turning to face me.

 

             “Do what you want, that’s just my suggestion. I’m going to go wake up the boyfriends.” Annie says, grabbing her coffee and going back downstairs. I sigh and put my head onto the counter.

 

            “The literal girl of my dreams… that’s gonna be a hell of a joke some joke one day.”

 


	2. C'mon, act natural!

            Well, todays the day. Annie’s picking up Armin to help out, Reiner and Bertholdt are flirting on the couch and I’m jiggling my leg violently in impatience. I know I should be more concerned about the choices we’ll have, but all I can think about is her. The ‘girl of my dreams’. She took my poster, so she has to be coming, right?

           

I groan and start fiddling with my necklace.

           

“Pull yourself together, Ymir…” I whisper. Just then the doorbell rings and I swear I feel my heart jump from my chest and into my mouth.

           

“Fuckin’ hell…” I mutter. I run to answer the door and Annie shuffles past me with Armin close behind.

           

“Is everything ready?” Armin asks. I nod my head.

           

“All that’s left is for them to hurry the hell up… The auditions start in 10 minutes and no one’s here yet.” I sit in a chair, staring intently at the door.

           

If they’re all going to be this late when we go big, then this is already looking hopeless.

           

“Someone’ll come.” Reiner called from the other room. “I saw a lot of people stopping to look at our flyers, someone has to come.”

           

I sighed deeply and put my head in my hands. This better be worth it…

 

~~~

           

An hour passed and Reiner was right. 15 people or so walked through my door for auditions. We had a few promising people but I wasn’t paying as much attention as I should have been. I just couldn’t stop watching the door. Several times Annie would nudge me because I was jiggling my leg so much in impatience, but there was no sign of her and I was pretty damn worried.

           

Auditions took about 2 hours. We agreed to sleep on it and then discuss everything in depth tomorrow before making a decision. Even now, there was still no sign of her.

           

Dammit this was my chance to find answers. Maybe at least know the name of this girl that had been invading my mind. I sighed a lot and each time Annie would look at me, clearly concerned. Well, I couldn’t blame her. I would be concerned too if one of my friends was acting as shitty as I was. But if you ask me, I was taking it pretty well for someone who just had her hopes and dreams crushed.

           

I groaned for the thousandth time and dramatically slammed my head into the table. All this was making my head hurt…

           

Reiner chuckled and I shot him an annoyed glare.

           

“Tired? Damn, I knew being social was tiring for you, but I thought you could last a little longer than that!”

           

“Suck my dick, Reiner…” I mumbled. He held up his hands defensively before patting my shoulder.

           

“Don’t worry so much. We’ll find someone in no time and that manager will make us rich. It won’t be much longer now.” I stayed silent and closed my eyes. That wasn’t what I was concerned about, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

           

Everyone gradually began to leave. Reiner and Bertholdt left first. Annie stayed behind to make sure I was okay one last time – to which I assured her I was totally okay and she didn’t need to worry so much – and left at last to take Armin home.

           

Now here I am, all alone in this hopelessly empty house with none of my questions answered. In fact, I think I had _more_ questions now.

           

Why did she take the poster and not come? She obviously wanted the information for something. If it wasn’t because she wanted to audition, then what did she take it for?

           

I’m getting a headache again.

           

“I want to take a nap…” I grumble and lazily get up from the chair and flop onto the couch.

           

Naps, the #1 way to avoid all responsibilities and problems. Even if all you dream about is someone you don’t know in some creepy ass alternate universe that doesn’t make sense.

           

“Maybe if our band doesn’t work out, I can write a book…” I joke and shove my face into the pillow, closing my eyes.

 

~~~

           

_We drag ourselves slowly through the snowstorm with only her grunts and the wind as comfort from the cold. She pulls the unconscious man from a rope, clearly struggling._

_“….-,Give up already.” I call out to her. She doesn’t stop. “You listening?” I call again._

_“I will not give up.” She grunts. I stare at her, emotionless._

_“….- is already at deaths door… A guy who couldn’t even properly evaluate his physical limits shouldn’t have come here in the first place. But he wanted praise and recognition and took this harsh training anyway. With a stupid approach like that, this is as far as he gets, simple as that.” She remains silent._

_“If we keep walking at this snail’s pace, he’ll die for sure, and we, too, will be in a very real danger. We won’t last till morning. So there’re 2 choices available to us. We leave -…- behind and try to survive ourselves, or all three of us die here together. Your choice?”_

_There’s a pause and she seems unfazed by my comments._

_“I choose a third option.” She says confidently. “The two choices you offer are wrong, Ymir. I’m going to reach the facility at the foot of the mountain and save -…-… Of course, it’ll be easier for me if you just go ahead and stop bugging me. What do you say to this?” She stares at me expectantly and I return her gaze._

_“I won’t bug you.” I say._

_“We’ll make it there, I promise. So you just go ahead, okay?” She turns away from me and continues to pull his limp body through the heavy snow. I don’t change my pace and continue to follow her. When she realizes that I’m not following her order, she gives me a confused look._

_“Hey… Why are you still here?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Go ahead or it’ll be dangerous… so go… hurry up…” She says in between breaths._

_“Huh…?” I lower my mask and give her a skeptical look. “Say, why aren’t you asking me for help? It should be glaringly obvious that between you with your child-like build and me it’d be a lot faster if I haul him instead, no?” She gives me a shocked look and finally stops moving. I move up to her side and lean down closer to her eye level._

_“I thought so. You’re not really trying to save -…-, are you?” Her look goes from shock to fear and we stare at each other in silence. Neither of us move and the only sound is the wind that seems to be growing stronger with each second that passes._

_“You said it yourself that it’s gonna be dangerous, didn’t you? Which means you’re well aware that at this rate you’re gonna die too, aren’t you? And dying is precisely what you want to accomplish here, right? Right? You wanna make it so that I was left to spread the legend about one self-sacrificial goddess -…-. No, wait, I’m probably reading a bit too much into it.” I lean in closer. “That won’t do… because -…- is a good girl, ain’t she? So you’re probably honestly asking yourself what you can do to save this guy… without asking me to haul him, is that wrong? You really want people to think that you’re a good person who’d literally die for the sake of others. Cause if people get involved with you and end up dying… that would make you a bad girl, yea?” She grabs my coat in her small fist, a look of horror on her face._

_“You’re wrong… I… I would never…I…” She begins, quivering. She looks down at the snow, falling silent._

_“Then it’s you, ain’t it… The illegitimate child of a mistress driven out of the house.” She tenses up and slowly looks back up to my face._

_“Why… how do you…”_

_“Oh, the bull’s eye, huh. It really is you. I happened to accidently overhear a conversation at a certain church in the innermost land when I was going round borrowing money to keep living. The dangerous kind of talk that no outsider was supposed to hear… You were a heiress to a certain very important house. A direct descendant by blood but born out of wedlock, which mad you unacceptable as a successor for many of them... they thought everything would be so much easier if you just got killed somehow. Or, at least, renounced your name and lived like an ordinary person… then they were willing to overlook your existence. And the girl they were talking about did just that, changing her name and joining the military trainees after having been driven out of the house, they said…” She was still staring at me, fidgeting nervously._

_“Don’t worry, I’ve no intention to tell this to anyone or sell you out.” I reassure her._

_“Then… you joined the trainee squad just to find me?” She furrowed her brows in confusion. “Why would you go to such lengths…?” Now it was my turn to stare at her in shock. I was unsure of what to say to that._

_“Who knows…”_

 

~~~

           

I jolted awake. All the lights were on but it was dark outside. With a groan and a lazy yawn I pulled myself away from the couch and grabbed my phone from the table to check the time.

           

“8:52…” I mumble. I squint at the numbers and click my tongue in annoyance. I drop the phone back onto the table angrily and stomp up the stairs.

           

“What the fuck… why the fuck…” I grumble, stomping into the kitchen.

           

“It feels like each dream is a puzzle piece or some shit, but none of them actually fit together! Or maybe I’m just too stupid to see?! Who the fuck knows, cause I sure as fuck don’t!” I fling open my cabinets and can feel the anger growing stronger.

           

Unsatisfied with the contents of my cabinets, I open the fridge. Right in front of my face is a pack of cheap, shitty beer. I’m quick to decide that I don’t fucking care about the quality of the alcohol, I just want to stop thinking about this for as long as damn possible.

           

Yanking the box violently out of the fridge I slam them onto the counter and sit down at one of the chairs, grabbing a can. I open it and chug it down so fast I don’t think I even tasted it before it reached my stomach. The faster, the better.

           

It only took about 2 or 3 for me to start to feel whoozy. My vision was blurring and I was sluggish but I continued to drink.

           

I know what you’re thinking. ‘Ymir, drinking isn’t the answer!!’ and to that I say, yes, I know. But I think by now it’s pretty obvious 98% of the shit I do ‘isn’t the answer’. I am nowhere near being a good kid but hey, I could be worse.

           

I’m starting to black out at this point. Not really sure if I’m gonna fall asleep or if I’m about to wake up in the middle of nowhere to find that I’ve done a bunch of shit I should not have done. Guess we’ll find out in a few hours.

 

~~~

           

I blacked out and did a lot of stupid things. That’s an understatement though, because I have done some _serious_ shit. At some point I stumbled out of my house like the drunken fool I was and started a fight with some guy harassing a girl. Of course I was in no condition to fight and actually win, but the guy was really offended about the whole things and called the cops. I don’t know where the girl went during all this, but I guess I still managed to save her in a way.

           

When the cops arrived, I may or may not have tried to fight them. I don’t think I realized that they were cops and thought he had just called back up. They were the nice cops though, thank god. And I never actually hit any of them so I didn’t technically attack them, and they couldn’t really understand what I was saying so to their knowledge I hadn’t threatened them so they didn’t charge me. I am however in a cell at the station due to my asshole-ish actions until someone can pick me up, and I have a fine for being a wild drunk in a public area.

           

That’s about all I got from the officer when I asked him what happened while trying really hard not to gouge out my brain from the massive hangover I had.

           

The weirdest part though is that no one I knew was there, but he said my friend was coming to let me out and take me home. Honestly I’m not sure how to feel about this whole thing, probably because my brain hurts so fucking much. Why did I drink all that shit beer. Why do I do this to myself. Why.

           

“Yo, can you tell me whose picking me up? I’m really confused here.” The officer chuckled and glanced over his newspaper.

           

“She’ll be here any moment now, just wait.” Wow, thank you that is so helpful. I groan and lay back down. Not sure if I fell asleep or what, but sure enough this mystery friend shows up and is kneeling beside me. I groan and open my eyes to meet two deep blue ones.

           

I stare into the deep blue eyes of the girl in front of me. Her blonde hair falls delicately over her face and reaches just below her shoulders. She stares back earnestly, reaching out to me. I don’t move away and instead just stare in awe. How the fuck does someone get this damn lucky, this must be a prank or something.

           

“Are you alright?” She asks in that soft voice of hers. She touches my shoulder and my breath hitches. I grab her hand and shoot upwards causing her to jump and shriek a little. I should apologize but I don’t think my brain is really functioning that well right now.

           

“Your name.” I say.

           

“W-what?”

           

“I need to know your name. No, I need to know everything. Wow that sounds fucking weird, but I’m too hungover, my brain isn’t filtering my thoughts. Just your name is cool. Yea.” She seems a little uncomfortable and I let go of her hand. C’mon, Ymir, don’t scare her.

           

“U-uhm… My name is Krista Lenz, you saved me from that man that was harassing me in the park? Well, sort of… I don’t really know what you were doing…” Krista… Krista… Holy shit I still have no idea what’s going on but that name is so damn comforting right now. And it feels so right, like I’ve known it for years.

           

“I don’t know what I was doing either, let’s just pretend I didn’t do or say any of the stuff I did because that was embarrassing as fuck. Hi Krista, I’m Ymir. Thanks for bailing me.”

           

“Y-yea… Do you need help to go home?” Holy shit this girl is nice. Like really nice.

           

“That would be great, thanks.” I say and stand up. I have to look down in order to meet her eyes and scream a little on the inside. She is so _small._ Or am I just too tall? I don’t know. I don’t really know anything anymore, I just need some aspirin.

           

She awkwardly stepped away from me and turned around. She glanced to make sure I was following and guided me out of the police station.

           

Okay Ymir, make conversation. Don’t fuck this up, if you do you’re doomed. Be casual, be cool.

           

“So… are you into music? Or singing?” Yea, that’s good. That’s casual and completely normal… right?

           

“Huh? Oh… well, yea I guess…”

           

“Would you… do it for a living?”

           

“Well… I would, but I can’t. It’s a little bit complicated…”

           

“O-oh… I see…” We round the corner onto my street and I rub the back of my neck. We walk in silence for several moments before I clear my throat. “Well, I can understand that… It’s just that, I’ve got this band and we don’t have a lead singer… and sort of need one, but I can’t seem to find someone I like…” She stopped and looked up to me in surprise.

           

“Are… are you asking me to be your lead singer?”

           

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to at least let me give you an audition… could it?”

           

“No, no of course not! I mean… It’s just that I can’t give you a guarantee I can do it. You’re the band that had all those flyers up, right? I was going to come… but…”

           

“Oh, you saw those… Well, yes we did have auditions yesterday but… Well, that’s also a little complicated. If you want, I can call everyone else and let you audition.” We walk up to my door and I stop to see what her answer is. She bites her lip cutely and I smile a little. She shifts and looks up and down the street.

           

“I’d like that, thank you.”

           

I smile wider and suppress the urge to whoop and cheer. Opening the door I guide her inside.

           

“Make yourself comfortable.”

           

I should be the _definition_ of ‘act natural’.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this chapter was supposed to end in a totally different way but then I realized how long it was getting and chickened out haha. So unfortunately it's gonna be bumped up to the ending of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please know that I am 100% open to helpful critique!!!
> 
> My tumblr: cool-ghoul-kaneki.tumblr.com


End file.
